<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drama in the Common Room by Fanfictionwritter12a</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166153">Drama in the Common Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionwritter12a/pseuds/Fanfictionwritter12a'>Fanfictionwritter12a</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Next Hope [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape Lives, Severus Was Never Cruel to Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionwritter12a/pseuds/Fanfictionwritter12a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot-When Ginny asks Harry if they can start dating again, Harry has to choose between Ginny or Hermione who has always been there for him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Next Hope [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drama in the Common Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Harry," Ginny said, "Can we start dating again?"</p><p>That was a hard question. When Ron abandoned him and Hermione, he had fallen in love with her but, never revealed his feelings for her. And the more he thought about it, Ginny seemed like a fangirl.</p><p>"Ginny for a while I started to fall in love with someone else," Harry said.</p><p>"But Harry, you know that we're meant for each other," Ginny said.</p><p>"Ginny, we hardly have anything in common," Harry said, "The only thing we have in common is we both play Quidditch, nothing else."</p><p>Hermione had overheard the argument so, she walked over and said: "What's going on here?"</p><p>"Well," Harry said, "When Ginny asked me if we could start dating again, I said I was starting to fall in love with someone else. She said that we were meant for each other and I said the only thing we had in common was that we both play Quidditch."</p><p>"I see," Hermione said, "And who was the person you fell in love with?"</p><p>"Hermione," Harry said, "When Ron abandoned us I fell in love with you." Harry was surprised he was able to say what he just said without any struggle.</p><p>Hermione smiled at the fact that Harry loved her. Hermione walked up to Harry and pressed her lips against his lips and started to kiss him.</p><p>When Ron saw what was going on, he walked up to Harry and Hermione and said: "Why are kissing my girl Potter?"</p><p>Harry pulled away and said: "Your girl?"</p><p>"Yes," Ron said, "We're meant to be together."</p><p>"If you think that, you are pretty stupid," Harry said, "This is why, in first year you made Hermione cry and she could have been killed by a troll if I didn't realize that she didn't know about the troll, second year the only time you visited Hermione in the hospital when she was petrified was when you found out she was petrified. After that, you never visited her. Third-year, you were cruel to Hermione about the Firebolt which you had no business doing considering it was MY Firebolt and she was only trying to protect me and it was before we found out that Sirius was innocent. In fourth-year, you were cruel to Hermione just because she went with someone to the Yule Ball that was from a competing school, and during the Horcrux hunt, you abandoned me and Hermione just because things weren't up to your standards."</p><p>"Typical Potter always gets in the spotlight," Ron said.</p><p>"Alright, listen here," Harry said, "The reason why I'm famous was that I managed to survive the killing curse but my parents didn't. I didn't ask for fame. I was put with people who punished me for accidental magic. I slept in a cupboard for 10 years straight. I was often locked in there. And usually, my punishments were no food for a week. I didn't even have a proper meal until I started going to Hogwarts. You, on the other hand, grew up with a loving family, you weren't locked in a cupboard. You had proper meals for all your childhood. So stop being ungrateful."</p><p>"Harry's right Ronald," Dean said, "You have always whined like an eight-year-old."</p><p>Seamus nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Also," Neville said, "Harry was and still is ten times the person you are."</p><p>"Harry," Ginny said, "That mudblood obviously has you under a compulsion or a love potion."</p><p>When Harry heard the word mudblood, he was pissed.</p><p>"I don't want to hear that foul word ever again. Now that I think about it, you have always been a fan-girl. You don't want Harry James Potter, you want the Boy-Who-Live who is wealthy and famous. Hermione doesn't see me as a wealthy person, the Boy-Who-Lived, or the chosen one. She just sees me as Harry nothing more."</p><p>"Listen, Granger," Ron said, "You're mine."</p><p>"I would never date you, I regretted having feelings for you and kissing you," Hermione said.</p><p>Harry then had an idea he had two life debts. One for Ginny and one for Ron.</p><p>"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I hereby invoke the life debt between us. You will not put any compulsions on me and Hermione or do anything to keep us apart. You will not do anything to harm me and Hermione. You will not do anything to us. So mote it be!"</p><p>"Ronald Billius Weasley, I hereby invoke the life debt between us. You will not put any compulsions on me and Hermione or do anything to keep us apart. You will not do anything to harm me and Hermione. You will not do anything to us. So mote it be!</p><p>"What did you do to have life debts for me and Ginny?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Well, in second year, I rescued Ginny from being killed by Tom and in sixth year I saved you, Ron, from dying of poison by giving a beazor," Harry said.</p><p>"Harry," Hermione said, "Do love me?"</p><p>"Yes, Mione, I love you with all my heart," Harry said.</p><p>Hermione smiled and pressed her lips against Harry's lips. Now that everyone was watching, everyone accept Ron and Ginny were cheering and clapping.</p><p>
  <em>5 years later. February 5th, 2003 </em>
</p><p>Harry had proposed to Hermione. Harry made Severus Snape best man and Hermione made Luna Lovegood bridesmaid. Harry invited George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Deaclour, the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, the portrait of Sirius Black, the portrait of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, the portrait of Lily and James Potter, and Andromeda Tonks along with his godson Teddy. And Hermione invited her parents, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick.</p><p>
  <em>1 year later  February, 5th 2004 </em>
</p><p>Hermione had their first child. It was a son. Hermione let Harry choose the name for his son. He named him Severus Albus Remus-Potter. Severus Snape was made the godfather which he gladly accepted.</p><p>
  <em>2 years later. February, 5th 2005 </em>
</p><p>Hermione had her first daughter who she named Lily Nymphadora Potter.</p><p>
  <em>1 year later. </em>
</p><p>It had been seven years since Harry and Hermione got married to each other. It was a happy marriage. Harry became the head of the Auror department and Hermione became minister of magic and made elves and half-breed rights and fired anyone that was a bigot. Severus remained headmaster of Hogwarts. Neville became the Herbology professor at Hogwarts and got married to Luna Lovegood. They two children. Their first child who was a boy was called Frank Neville Longbottom they made Harry the godfather and Hermione the godmother. and their second child who was a girl who was named Alice Augusta Longbottom and made Dean Thomas the godfather and his wife Audrey Thomas the godmother. Luna became the head of the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical creatures and changed the name to The Department of the Protection Magical Creatures and made a law that creatures couldn't executed if they felt threatened or were defending themselves. With these people having these jobs, the Wizarding World was a better place.</p><p>
  <em>11 years later.</em>
</p><p>Right before Severus Albus Remus-Potter was about to go on the train he faced his dad and said: "Dad, what if I am put in Slytherin?" </p><p>"Severus Albus Remus-Potter, your first name was from Slytherin. And he was the bravest man I ever knew. If you are, there is nothing to be sad about that. Hermione walked up to Severus and kissed his forehead and hugged him and Harry hugged him as well.</p><p>When the sorting hat was put on Severus's head it said: "RAVENCLAW!" </p><p>
  <em>The End.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Author's Note: There will be a sequel that is not a one-shot this is part of a series called The Next Hope</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>